The Sinner and The Saviour
by BITBIT
Summary: Hermione is put into a horrible situation at the fault of her mentally insane father. Hermione's little problem brings her together with some likely and unlikely people. MM/HG (mother daughter relationship) PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M for rape and suicide.
1. Going Home

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't get paid!****  
**She levitated her bags, not sure whether dread or excitement was moving her down to the common room, which was bustling even at this time of the morning. It was the first morning of the Christmas Holidays and most of the students were preparing to go home, more than usual this year and Hermione had a feeling it was on account of the new high inquisitor, Delores Umbridge. Tapping her toe anxiously she scanned the room; eyes settling on two figures slumped on a couch near the fireplace. Hermione canceled her levitation spell and tucked her wand into her pocket while her trunk landed with and unnoticed thud as she made her way over to her two best friends.  
"Hey guys" she plopped down in between them rolling her eyes at their silence. "It's not like we won't see each other again. Honestly you two are acting as if I'm dying, it actually quite depressing. Harry, Ron, listen, I'm only going to be there for the Christmas Holidays!" her tone had turned exasperated.  
"Well- we know that Hermione it's just that we're worried about you." Harry finally spoke up.  
"You shouldn't be, really. It is only two weeks, after all." she stood realizing this conversation was going nowhere.  
"That doesn't matter! I have a really bad feeling about this, Hermione. I mean what if he's still not right in the head, still not well? What if he is no longer the man you once knew?" He jumped up in frustration and questioned her face on. Harry was referring to Frank Granger, Hermione's father, who had just been realized from a mental hospital. He had been sent there ten years ago, after Jean Granger, Frank's wife and Hermione's mother suddenly passed away. At the age only five years old, Hermione had not only lost her mother but her father also and therefore had been placed in the foster care system, as she had no other realities, and been moved from time to time ever since.  
"He's my father, Harry! I can't continue to ignore him!" her anger began to rise.  
"You think I don't know that?" He countered.  
"No I don't!" Hermione replied sharply, biting back what she was about to say at his hurt expression. "Harry," she softened her voice. "It's horrible to know that your parent or parents are dead, I know that and you do too, but it's even worse to know that they are out there and they are hurting and you can't do anything about it. Harry this is my chance," her tone became hopeful, "they say he's back to normal. Something has finally gone right with him. I've got a shot and yes, it is risk but one I will have to take. Harry, I'm going home! I'm going home, isn't that mad?" His glare told her nothing. "Is that so hard for you to understand?" she asked in disbelief and disappointment. Was he not happy for her?  
Harry dropped his gaze and sighed. "I get it. Happy Christmas, Hermione" he said quietly and disappeared into the ocean of students, leaving her a little stunned.  
Ron cleared his throat and got up slowly. "Are you sure, Hermione? You know mum and dad would love to have you."  
"Thanks, Ron, but I can't"  
Ron nodded thoughtfully, hands in his pockets. "Have a good Christmas, then. I'll see you." He said and followed after Harry.

"Good Morning, Ms. Granger." A voice she knew well greeted her on the platform in Hogsmade.  
"Good Morning, Professor. How are you?" she turned with a forced smile to face her beloved Professor McGonagall.  
"Cold." Minerva replied truthfully, flashing a rare smile at her student.  
"You and I both" Hermione replied, trying to sound more cheerful than she truly was. "Do I really want to do this?" she asked herself mentally. "I could go to the Weasleys, they have been like family, I could-"  
"Ms. Granger," the Scottish voice broke her thoughts, "are you alright?" Minerva knew the girls situation well and although she did not voice her true opinion she did not like the idea at all.  
Hermione set her trunk down by the side of the train, sighed and looked to the ground. "Honestly, I don't know, professor. There are just so many things that could go wrong! I mean what if he really is different? What if he is angry with me or doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't want me?" She looked to Minerva with wide eyes.  
"Hermione," the older woman spoke softly, resting a hand on the girls shoulder. "how could he forget someone as special as you? Do not fret, I'm sure everything will be fine and if it is not you may owl me." Hermione nodded. McGonagall furrowed her brow in concern and asked, "Are you positive you want to do this?"  
Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am"

"Hermione?" A man who she did not recognize but his voice she knew cautiously opened the door. The man had definitely aged, his hair had slightly grayed, he wore glasses that somewhat covered his forming wrinkles, but his eyes were the same and reminded her of a time long ago. His posture was slumped, and years of limited sunlight had taken a tole on his snow white skin. Still his arms still looked fairly strong and suddenly Hermione found herself in them, a sensation she had missed for so many years. They stumbled around, hugging each other tightly, on the stoop of her short, childhood home, fridged December wind biting at their necks.  
"Dad" she breathed, unsure of what she should say. She was definitely not thinking clearly with all of the emotion that swirled around inside of her. Frank decided to break the silence.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered into her curls. "I'm so sorry." his tears began to wet her shoulder.  
"No, Daddy, it's not your fault. You weren't well." Hermione tried her best at soothing her distraught father and he pulled away holding her just below the shoulders.  
"But look what I've gone and missed. You're all grown up." He smiled weakly at her with puffy eyes.  
"I'm still the same, Daddy, just as when you left."

The two weeks allotted for the Holidays past quickly. It was odd but strangely comfortable to be back home, with her father, celebrating Christmas. Hermione imagined her Frank felt the same way. It was strange how they got along so well, almost as if they had never been split, as if Jean Granger had never died, possibly as if she never existed. Hermione wondered if the doctors had somehow brainwashed him, made him believe that his late wife really did not exist, after all she was the reason he went mad. But she did not wish to discuss the topic of her mother's death and did not wish to know whether he remembered her mother either. So really, for the lack of a better word everything was normal that was until the last night before she was due back to Hogwarts.  
Hermione and Frank were sitting at the dinner table and things were quiet, something in the air made Hermione feel slightly unstable. But their silence was stirred when she heard a light tapping on glass and looked to the window over her father's shoulder to see an owl looking right back at her. Hermione hopped up and opened the window, shivering slightly when the freezing air made contact with her skin.  
"Was that an owl?" Frank asked when she returned to the table obviously very confused.  
"Yes, Dad. That is how Wizards and Witches send mail." she explained to him. It had been a long process convincing her father that she was a witch, and attended Hogwarts, and that there was such thing as the Wizarding world, but she had finally broken through to him and explained little things as they happened. "See?" She waved the letters she had just received.  
"Oh"  
"These are from some of my friends from school." She scanned the letters; there was one from Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione seriously wanted to rip the one from Harry into a million little pieces but decided to have some self control.  
"Do you have many friends at Hogwarts?" Frank picked up randomly.  
"Sort of, but I definitely have a few close ones. Don't get me wrong I'm not popular by any means, I'm mostly known as the teacher's pet, and I'm the top of my class you know." Hermione finished this statement sort of proudly, Frank smiled slightly.  
"You're so smart," his smiled faded as he shifted his gaze to the table and he suddenly looked very confused. "Just like-" he raised his head and his eyes met hers. "Your mother" he finished in a whisper. Hermione was like her mother in many ways, very alike in looks as well as brains.  
Hermione gulped and made her voice as soft as possible, "Dad" she reached for his hand but he jerked it to his chest in a tight fist. A single tear rolled down his face.  
"Where is she?"  
"Who?" Hermione asked even though she knew the answer.  
"Jean! Where is my Jean? Where is she?" His voice rose as he did. Hermione followed suit but backed away from the table, hands feeling behind her for the wall. She jumped slightly when she found it, suddenly she was afraid.  
"She's dead, Dad. She has been for nearly ten years now." Hermione's voice trembled as he went into a panic, thrashing around the dining room violently, braking glass on walls, kicking over chairs. "Daddy, please, calm down!" Her voice came out stronger than she imagined it would. Frank turned and gave his daughter a fiery glare as he made his way over to her.  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" He boomed and slapped Hermione hard across the face. Hermione gasped and stumbled holding a hand to her burning cheek, watching in shock as he strode back across the room and then suddenly stopped turned swiftly and studied her, head cocked to one side.  
At the beginning she had been warned that minor setbacks were possible, even if unlikely, but this hardly seemed minor.  
Frank continued to study his daughter obviously mauling something over in his head. For what seemed like an eternity they stood, eyes glued on one another from opposite position of the room. Suddenly Frank broke into a wide grin and began moving quickly towards Hermione. "Jean, my love!" He exclaimed happily, hugging Hermione tightly.  
"What?" Her confusion was obvious.  
"How was your trip? Oh, I'm so glad you've returned safely, Hermione and I have missed you so. But don't worry about her; I've just put the little one to bed. I think I shall get you to myself tonight."  
"Dad?" Hermione's father was stronger than she. "Dad, I'm not Mum! Look, Look it's me, your daughter, Hermione! She's dead! She's not back, she's-" Hermione screamed, his touch felt like acid as he kissed his way down her neck. "Stop!" Her efforts were futile; his eyes showed that he was caught in a different time, another world only created in his unstable mind.  
"I love you, Jean, more than anything." Hermione continued to struggle under his strength as she jerked away from his trailing finger; she felt his hot, sticky breath on her skin.  
"Daddy!" She cried. "Please!" She begged. "Stop!" She screamed.

So... messed up, I know, but I've had this idea for a while now and that's that. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this but I hope it turns into a long story, I mean I have an idea, but I won't tell you right now of course. **Hint: Eventually Minerva and Hermione, Mother/ Daughter relationship.** Like I said at the top **I don't own this, I don't get paid,** just having a bit of fun. I hope you will **review it means a lot**, actually encourages me to keep writing knowing that somebody is reading. **Thanks!**


	2. An act of love

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't get paid!**  
Hermione opened her eyes, vaguely aware that she was sore everywhere. The watery light of the morning sun streamed through the windows, shinning pale on the carpet. Groggily she sat up, looking around in utter confusion. She registered that something soft and warm had been draped over her body and she clutched the navy towel tightly around her thin frame as she stood and swayed slightly.  
"Why have I slept on the floor?" she asked herself, feeling as if something had broken inside of her.  
Standing in in the middle of the dining room she looked over her surroundings.  
The table was out of position, leaving indentions where the legs had been and most of the placemats where scattered about the floor. The letters she had received had managed to stay placed on the table. Glass she recognized as precious china glistened in tiny pieces. A curtain had been pulled from a window and now laid twisted. As her eyes moved steadily over the carpet she noticed that it had now been decorated with red stains so she bent down to examine them more closely.  
The fabric had hardened under the crimson and as she drew closer the smell of blood became clearer. She almost tasted the iron on her tongue.  
Slowly she moved a shaking hand over her body, frantically search for gaping wounds only to find nothing but a few scratches and bruises. Suddenly panic spread through her body, denial could no longer be mustered for this was no regular blood.  
As her breathing quickened she stood from her kneel and stumbled backwards, recalling how he had moaned, how she had screamed, and begged, and cried. Not completely sure what she was doing she moved quickly to her bedroom, snatching the letters from the table as she went.  
Hermione locked the door behind her and threw the towel from her shoulders. She felt so, so dirty and her skin crawled. She turned on the shower all the while squirming under her imagination.  
The water was helpful, but not in the way Hermione expected, she still felt impure but her head had somewhat cleared. She dressed quickly and stood in the middle of her room, head still spinning.  
For some reason she suddenly wanted to read her letters, hoping to find comfort in the words of the ones she loved. Harry's was on top and she ripped it open with shaking hands.  
_Dear Hermione, __  
__I hope you've had a good holiday and I can't wait to see you when we return. I'm really sorry for the way I acted, I'm sure you are fine and you and your father are having a good time. We've had a great time here, Mr. Weasley is on the road to recovery, just glad he could be here you know. Anyways everyone here is very happy for you and your dad and I am too. I'm so sorry again, please forgive me.__  
__Love, __  
__Harry__  
_Hermione studied his words and felt her eyes sting with tears and watched one fall to the letter.  
"_Harry was right_." Hermione thought. "_He's really still not well._" she gulped blinking back tears. "_I'm such a fool_." the tears began to spill. "_What was I thinking, coming back here? What am I going to do? He can't go back to the hospital; he's been there too long. He doesn't deserve this- I don't-"_  
Her mental rant was cut off as she heard a faint knock on her door. She gasped in fear but whipped the tears from her cheeks with a clammy palm. She cleared her throat. "Yes?"  
"Hermione," she could tell by his voice that he was ashamed, and had come out of his episode, "you know that you have to go back to Hogwarts today, right?"  
"I know I'm already ready." her voice came out stronger than she would have imagined. His silence was unnerving.  
"You must tell them" he said suddenly his words muffled by the barrier.  
"I won't! I can't do that to you!" Her voice cracked. "They'll send you back and you've already been there far too long."  
"Hermione, I am of danger to you!" she jumped a little when she heard him bring his fists down on the door with much force.  
"Not if I do not come back" Hermione said firmly. "You'll be fine if I don't."  
"No-No you can't let me get away with this-"  
"I'm not. You were doing fine before I came, I should have never returned-this is my fault, not yours." She interrupted him firmly. "I'll stay somewhere else, I won't come back. Just-just take me to Kings Cross today and- forget me."  
The man on the other side was silent.

She sat alone on the train ride, Harry and Ron flooed back to Hogwarts, like she normally would have done. To be honest she was happy to not have them there. Joking with each other, probably questioning her the whole way, yes that's what they would have been doing. The anxiety she felt radiated, and honestly she did not know if anyone would buy her act. Hermione only hopped she could keep up her happy facade because she could feel that it was already starting to change her internally.  
She stumbled a little on the platform in Hogsmade, wincing slightly when a fellow student brushed her shoulder. Taking a deep, calming breath and pulling her sleeves down a bit lower she made her way up to the castle, alone. Alone was how she liked it now.  
At the gate she was greeted by her favorite professor.  
"Welcome back, Ms. Granger!" Minerva beamed, face flushed from the freezing cold.  
"Thank-you, Professor. How where your holidays?" Hermione questioned politely, really wishing to hide.  
"Smashing, but never mind that." McGonagall waved her hand and grinned. "How where yours?"  
"Fine." Hermione replied quickly, shifting under Minerva's suspicious gaze, "I mean good-great actually. I had a really l-lovely time."  
Throughout dinner she was questioned, as expected. She lied through her teeth to her two best friends. Accepted Harry's apology that should not have been made, he had been right after all, smiled, and occasionally laughed at the Umbridge jokes. She had to give herself credit, she was a better actor than she expected.

"Have you spoken to Ms. Granger, Minerva?" Poppy Pomfrey, the schools nurse, questioned her friend from the head table at the welcome back feast. Poppy knew Hermione situation through Minerva's worrying.  
"I have," she replied turning towards her friend, "and I think things went well." she continued with a slight smile.  
"That's good." Poppy stated plainly. "I'm glad she finally has a stable home again, you know, from what I've observed children without one tend to get in a rather large amount of trouble." She eyed the trio fondly and Minerva's smile broadened.  
"Have you, now?" she asked in a joking manner. "I don't recognize, Ms. Granger, as troublemaker. I suspect that trouble merely finds her."  
Poppy snorted. "Indeed."

Hermione's nightmares were terrible, every one of them replaying that night. In the weeks that passed she found feigning happiness became increasingly harder. She was sure people had started to notice her apparent paranoia. Hermione hopped they blamed that fact on Umbridge, people who participated in Dumbledore's Army, like herself, tended to be a bit paranoid, even if not to that extent. She was losing weight steadily, and the lack of sleep had caused dark circles under her eyes. This was another fact she hopped everyone would blame Umbridge for; the D.A. was being tracked, of course. Hermione felt ill constantly, and was positively sure that, that night had caused her to become permanently ill. It did not make any sense, she was sure that things would have gotten better by now, sure that things would be normal again, but something like this did not just fade away, and so she had been terribly wrong.

"Harry, mate, it's probably just O. . I mean if she gets an E on one of them she'll probably blow up the Gryffindor tower. Can we go to dinner now?" Ron whined wanting to take a break from his endless homework. At Harry's glare he added, "I'm starving mate!"  
"As usual. Yea, I guess. It's just so strange!" Harry was worried about his friend; her recent change in appearance had not gone unnoticed.  
"Why don't you just ask her, then?"  
"That would be a cheerful conversation. Hello Hermione, you look positively horrible! Care to tell me what has happened to you?" Harry faked the conversation sarcastically and Ron shrugged.  
The two took their seats across from Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She did not bother to tell them hello, she did not even look up from her book when they sat. Ron and Harry shared a confused look.  
"Hi, Hermione." Harry said after a few moments of silence, confusion apparent in his voice.  
She sighed but did not look up. "Hi Harry."  
Harry looked to Ron again, who only shrugged.  
"Are you going to eat anything?" He continued.  
"No, I'm not really hungry." she flipped a page.  
"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" The question passed his lips before he could filter it.  
At this Hermione looked up, the hurting was apparent in her eyes.  
"Nothing" she stated plainly. He reached for her hand but upon feeling his touch she pulled away sharply.  
"Come on 'Mione-"  
"I'm f-fine, Harry!" she said with an air of ending the conversation and stood. "I'm just- tired." she lied and began to make her way down the great hall towards the doors, ignoring Harry who was hot oh her heels.  
"I don't believe you." Harry hissed, hurrying after her. "Hermione, wait-" He grabbed her wrist.  
Memories of being held against her will flooded Hermione vision in that second. She could not handle his touch. All of her emotions and feelings that she had allowed to build up inside her exploded.  
Before Harry knew what was happening, Hermione had spun on her heel and had her wand pointed directly between his eyes, tears brimming in hers. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked, her voice echoed through the great hall. Her eyes danced around the room widely, noting that Professor McGonagall was standing at her seat along with Dumbledore and Pomfrey, obviously observing the scene she had just created. "Don't touch me." she whispered, not meeting Harry's eyes as her tears began to spill and she bolted from the hall.

**Hey, thanks for reading, please review.** Hope you understood what happened between Hermione and her Dad (didn't want to get to detailed). So like **I said don't own anything, don't get paid**. If you like me to **add something** to the story as I go **message me or review. ** **Thanks again, hope you enjoyed! Keep reading!**


	3. The consequence of the truth

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't get paid!****  
**"I'm shocked, Minerva. Granger has always been such a sweet girl. I would have never expected this out of her."  
The Transfiguration professor and the nurse had been set with the task of finding the estranged girl. Racing through the dark halls together each voiced their concern.  
"I highly doubt she has not been prompted. Potter said he did nothing, there is definitely something going on." Minerva replied slightly breathless, "Oh, where do you think she got off to?"  
"I assumed her dormitory was the obvious first place we should check." Poppy sounded a little baffled at her friend's unusual panic.  
"Right." Minerva quickened her pace and Poppy rolled her eyes.  
"Minerva, you really are no good under pressure."  
McGonagall huffed.

"Ms. Granger!" Minerva exclaimed and hurried over to the slumped sobbing figure that lay on the bed, Poppy followed. "Ms. Granger what is the matter." still not receiving an answer, she softened her voice, "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry, Professor" Hermione sobbed into the older witches arms that were now firmly wrapped around her.  
"For what?" She questioned.  
"I should have told you." the girl continued to sob and Poppy took a seat on the other side of her.  
"Well, you know that you can tell me anything."  
"I know." Hermione choked out.  
"Of course, you really don't have to. Just know that I am here for you, Hermione."  
"No-I really-I-I really need to-" Hermione tried to explain but could not force the words to come out while she struggled for air.  
"I think you're in need of a calming draught, dear." Poppy stated and began to rummage in her pocket, drawling out a small vile with a quiet "ah-ha". "There you are." she said handing it to Hermione and received a slightly confused look. "Old nurse's habit" Poppy stated plainly, with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "You don't mind if I hear, do you?"  
Hermione shook her head. "No. I suppose y-you will have to know e-either way, Madam Pomfrey." She downed the draught, sniffled, and took a deep breath. "It's my dad. He-he's still not well." Hermione averted her eyes to the floor and talked into her lap. "He had another episode the night before I left- I mean I knew that he probably would but..." she trailed off, looking away blinking back tears."Anyways the night before I came back he started to ask questions about my mum. I don't know what the doctors have told him about her, so I didn't know what to tell him." She defended herself.  
"So what did you?" Minerva asked apparently very interested in the story.  
"Well- I told him the truth, of course. And-" McGonagall's eyes begged her to go on. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "And he got really angry, he had quite the tantrum and when I asked him to calm down he hit me. Then he just stared at me, like he had no idea what was happening."  
"Hermione, he really-"  
"That's not all." Her voice shook. "It was strange-he became very happy all of a sudden and then he started to call me Jean, telling me how much he missed me and asking how my trip was. Naturally I had no idea what he was talking about until he said, "Hermione and I have missed you so. But don't worry about her; I've just put the little one to bed." He thought I was my mum!" Hermione shook her head. "He-he just-went completely mad and he-he" despite the strong calming draught Hermione began to sob again.  
"What has he done, Hermione?" Minerva and Poppy shared an uneasy glance.  
"He's taken advantage of me, Professor!" she sobbed. "I didn't want h-him to go back to that hospital. He's been there s-so long. But he really is still unwell."  
"Oh," Minerva tightened her grip around the girl and began to rock her gently. "I'm so sorry." Minerva McGonagall could find nothing more to say.

Poppy came around the curtain, looking quite saddened, and Minerva stood abruptly, eyes filled with concern.  
"Poppy-"  
"My office, Minerva." she said quietly, closing the door behind her when they entered.  
"I need to tell you something. Sit down." the nurse commanded.  
Minerva perched anxiously on the edge of her seat. "Is there something else wrong, Poppy?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well, what is it?"  
Poppy gulped and looked to the door as if to make sure nobody was there. "She's pregnant, Minerva."  
"What?" McGonagall clutched her chest.  
"Hermione is going to have a baby." Poppy slowed her words  
Minerva blinked and gaped in shock. "How far?"  
"I'd say at least five weeks, not to terribly long." Poppy sat heavily in her chair.  
"Have you told her?"

"No." Poppy scoffed. "I couldn't very well tell the poor girl tonight, surely you understand." she replied curtly.  
"I do, Poppy. What are you going to say?"  
The nurse looked anxious. "I was thinking that she would take it easier coming from you, Min."  
McGonagall shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't."  
Poppy heaved a long sigh. "I shall tell her tomorrow, then."  
The two sat in silence for a long while.  
"What will happen to her father?" Poppy finally spoke up.  
"I don't know. I suppose I will have to inform Dumbledore. He will see to it." Minerva replied thoughtfully.  
"Minerva! I'm sure Hermione does not want anybody to know." Poppy gave her a disapproving look.  
"That is most likely true, but the Headmaster must be informed. We cannot allow a mentally unstable man, who has just raped his daughter, in public." Minerva's voice rose.  
"Minerva calm down." Poppy demanded sternly. "My real concern is Delores."  
Minerva snorted. "I'm sorry, Poppy, I've forgotten about her." she looked disgusted even at the thought of her. Suddenly her expression turned. "If she does find out?" she asked worriedly.  
Poppy shrugged and looked away. "As long as Dumbledore is in charge we have nothing to fear. As far as we know, Delores may never know of her situation."  
McGonagall looked annoyed. "And how is that possible? When she's nine months along and as big as a house people will surely notice." she spat.  
Poppy's looked to her friend with something of pity. "At this point she has options."  
McGonagall's eyes went wide in realization as she sat up straight and clutched a handful of her robe. "What do you mean?"  
Poppy sighed. "Minerva, you know what I mean. She's fifteen; her body is not prepared for a child nor is her mind. This could truly ruin her life. Do not misunderstand, children are a blessing but not at this age and definitely not under these circumstances."  
Minerva gulped visibly. "Do you think she would really do that?"  
"I do not know," Poppy rubbed her eyes wearily. "But I would not be surprised if she decided that for the best."  
Minerva bent her head and nodded, watching a tear fall into her lap.

Hermione had taken the news as expected. Minerva and Poppy were there for her through the different stages. First the shock, second the denial, third the anger, and fourth the sadness. They both had expressed to her that she had options. Adoption or abortion, keeping the child was thoroughly out of the question, and so Poppy and Minerva both assumed she would decide on the latter. Hermione was given a few days and a bit space to think it through. The night before she was supposed to tell the women her decision she tossed and turned having a mental argument.  
"You're fifteen and you're pregnant. No not just pregnant, pregnant with your father's child. Any normal person would rid of it in a heartbeat, but are you just any normal person? No- you're a Gryffindor, you are strong, you are brave, you can do this. What you can't do is kill an innocent child- a child that is your father's. Could you? Honestly, what would he or she be to you? Half-brother, Half-son?" Hermione shuddered and shook the disturbing revelation from her head. "But if you gave it up for adoption, it would be nothing to you and you could have a normal life. You really would not mind if it called you aunt or something. This baby deserves a chance. Although to give it a chance you have to live with it for eight more months, and people would find out, Harry, Ron. You don't need their pity; you've had enough of that from McGonagall and Pomfrey. Great, you're only thinking of yourself, now! Pity, really? Is that all you have to worry about? No- you have to worry about the pain, the toll it will have on your body, certainly the rumors..." Hermione shot up from her bed, holding her head as if to stop the swirl of emotion and thoughts. She threw the blankets off of her and swung her feet of the side.  
The stone was cold under her feet as she tiptoed through the nearly empty hospital wing. She squinted at the bright light of the bathroom and watched herself approach the sink in the mirror. In the mirror she hated what she saw, it made her angry to look at herself and she had no idea why. After all this was not at all Hermione's fault. She leaned on the sink, breathing heavily, trying to clear her mind. After a few moments she realized that she was getting nowhere, angrily she turned on the tap and began splashing her face with the cool water. She raised her eyes to the mirror once more and in that single moment; Hermione had decided what to do.

"Hermione, you know that Professor McGonagall and I both support your decision, but I must ask you, are you positive you want to do this?" Pomfrey's eyes seemingly pierced Hermione's soul.  
She nodded, still tentatively. "Yes, I am sure." she began to shake.  
Poppy sat on the bed beside Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder."You are going to be fine, dear. I'm going to take care of you."  
Hermione nodded and in the moment looked more like a child than she had in a while. "Will it hurt?"  
Poppy sighed and tightened her grip slightly. "I cannot lie to you, darling. I'm fairly sure that it will be painful." she was quite for a moment. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll retrieve the potion from St. Mungos. We'll get started as soon as possible, so that you can get back to class. I know that Mr. Potter and Weasley have been missing you." Poppy said with a slight smile.  
"They've been asking about me?"  
"Oh, yes. I've had to send them away multiple times, but do not fret I've covered for you, dear. As far as they know you've come down with Grindylow pox and are highly contagious. I'm sure they think the old nurse is as wicked as they come." The nurse gave a wry smile and began to leave.  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Poppy stopped and turned. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Hermione's self doubt was more obvious than ever.  
"I'm afraid what I think truly does not matter."

"Minerva?"  
McGonagall jumped in her chair and dropped her quill, cursing quietly before yelling, "Poppy!"  
The nurse stepped out of the fireplace and move around to the front of Minerva's office desk to address her face on.  
"I'm sorry; I'm quite hurried at the moment." Poppy replied looking a bit flustered.  
"Has she decided?" McGonagall's voice was anxious.  
"Yes, she has. Hermione has made the decision to terminate the pregnancy." Poppy stated professionally, watching her friends face turn disgust.  
"Poppy, don't say it like that. It sounds so- clinical."  
"Well, that's what it is. I just thought that I ought to tell you before it happened. I'm off to St. Mungos for the potion. Is there anything you'd like me to tell her from you?" Poppy asked already stepping back into the fireplace.  
"Tell her that- just that I'll be there after lessons."

Hermione took her time in the shower, the whole time arguing her decision. By the time she made it back to her curtained off bed she found that the sheets had been changed and a sanitary pad, reserved for all the witches who had hit puberty, lined the bed. She grudgingly sat down, not really knowing what to do. Hermione did not have to wait long, a few moments later Pomfrey bustled in hands full with vials of liquid.  
"Good, you're ready I see." she said placing each potion on the nightstand gently.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione mumbled and the elder witch looked up.  
"What was that, dear?"  
"Oh, nothing." Hermione lied. "I was just wondering if you have spoken to Professor McGonagall yet."  
"I have and she told me to tell you that she would be here just a soon as possible." Poppy smiled reassuringly. "Alright, so let me explain to you what will happen. This-" the nurse picked up a sickly green color potion. "This is the one that will terminate the pregnancy." Hermione winced at these words. Giving the girl an unnoticed sympathetic look Poppy continued this time holding up a bright yellow liquid. "And this is a pain reliving potion, a very strong one." she added. Next she held up a dark red liquid. "Now a blood replenishing, I expect there will be a good amount of blood so I'm going to just keep this one on standby, alright?" Hermione nodded, getting more worried with every word the nurse spoke. "And finally a dreamless sleep, you'll be very tired when it's all over."  
Hermione waited while Poppy poured the first potion and accepted the goblet with two hands. She stared down at the churning liquid, her chest heaved with heavy breathe and the nurse could tell she was gritting her teeth. Hermione raised her eyes from the potion to Poppy.  
"You'll stay?" she asked quietly, but the pleading in her voice made Poppy's heart break.  
"I'll be right here." she said and firmly took one of the girls shaking hands.  
Hermione nodded, took a deep breath, and raised the goblet to her lips.

So you like? I haven't got the response I wanted so I'm hoping some of you will read this chapter and review. I would really love to hear your critics and thoughts. I know many of you are not happy at the prospect of abortion but... Anyways, tell me if you like or don't like it. **Like I said I don't own any of this and I definitely don't get paid. Please review! Cheers!**


	4. Because I Love Her

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't get paid!**  
She paced the length of his office, wringing her hands nervously, and occasionally shaking her head or mumbling some inaudible words to herself. Minerva had been at this for nearly ten minutes and as of a fascinating sight this was, Albus found himself growing weary. Seeing no end in sight, he cleared his throat.  
"Minerva, you wanted my advice on something? I was under the impression that I would be doing some of the talking." he raised an eyebrow, recalling how she had showed up at his office door looking utterly flustered.  
Minerva stopped pacing and shook her head with an exasperated look on her face. "Oh Albus, I'm sorry, I-I just don't know what to do!"  
"Is it Ms. Granger's situation that is troubling you again?" He questioned although he already knew the answer.  
Minerva nodded and plopped down in a chair facing him. "I don't believe in what she has decided. I think that this is wrong, completely unfair! I simply don't understand!" her voice rose and she covered her eyes with her hands. Minerva looked back to him with much despair "So tell me, Albus, why have I agreed to support her when I clearly do not want to?"  
Albus sat back in his chair, popped another lemon drop into his mouth, and closed his eyes, pondering the words Minerva had just spoken. This was a complicated question but his answer was simple. "Because you love her."  
Minerva seemed to jump at this statement and straightened her back. She recoiled slightly, "Albus-"  
"No, Minerva. This is true." His tone was stern and his voice strong as he stood and raised a halting hand. "You love Hermione like a mother loves her own daughter, as if you raised her yourself and she loves you."  
Minerva stood quickly at this accusation and began backing away from the headmaster, shaking her head furiously. "No-"  
"My dear," his words were laced with bewildered laughter, "you have eyes but you do not see. You love that girl, Minerva McGonagall, just as she loves you and no matter what she does nothing will ever change that." she stopped moving away. Albus softened his voice and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with that." he said and Minerva shook his hand violently off.  
"There is nothing wrong with that?" she practically hissed. "There is nothing wrong with loving a child that is not mine? That I cannot have?" she spat, her words laced with pain, as tears brimmed in her eyes.  
"Why can you not?" He retorted.  
"Because-" Minerva started quickly but stopped herself. Searching her brain for an answer that did not exist. "Why can't I?"  
A smile crept to his lips. "But that is just it. You can, Minerva."  
"How?" She asked even though she was beginning to understand.  
"Because you love her. And love is the strongest force in the world. No, it is not perfect. It is neither a fairytale nor a storybook. It can come to different people in different ways and sometimes, for that reason, it is not easy. Love is overcoming obstacles and facing challenges, like now. It is a short word, easy to spell, very difficult to define and nearly impossible to live without. So, Minerva, with that in mind, you should go to ministry, like you've wanted to from the day you met her, because surely your love for her will not be overseen by any objections they may have."  
Minerva furrowed her brow in concentration. "So you are telling me that I should take Hermione in because of what has happened?"  
The old headmaster sighed wearily and held her by the shoulder at arm's length. "No, I am telling you that you should take her in because you love her." he stated watching Minerva's expression change from utter befuddlement to something of enlightenment. She flashed him a genuine smile as her breathing deepened and nodded, already pulling away.  
"Because I love her."

"Poppy!" Minerva called breathlessly as she skidded trough Poppy's office door.  
The nurse stood abruptly, rushing over to her friend, with worried eyes. "Minerva, what's wrong? Who's hurt?" she asked looking anxiously over Minerva's shoulder. From experience Poppy knew that entrances like these usually meant nothing good.  
"Nothing, no one is hurt. I've come about Hermione, Poppy."  
"Oh- yes." Poppy seemed to jerk away slightly and went back to her chair.  
"Well-" Minerva prompted, ignoring her friend's strange behavior. Lacking and answer she added. "How is she?"  
"Oh she's fine, asleep, but fine." Poppy reassured, not meeting McGonagall's eyes. Minerva gave her a suspicious glance; the nurse fidgeted under her gaze and quickly changed the subject. "What had you all hot and bothered?"  
McGonagall bit back her excitement, quickly perching on a chair facing Poppy. "I've spoken to, Albus and he thinks that the ministry would not object if I sent to adopt Hermione."  
Poppy choked. "What?"  
"Poppy," Minerva smile was contagious, "I know this is mad but I'm going to ask Hermione if she will allow me to become her guardian."  
A relived smile now spread across Poppy's face, as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulder and she seized Minerva's hands from across the desk, shaking them as if in gratitude. "Oh, Min, I'm so happy you've said that! She'll need someone to look after her." she sounded oddly relived.  
Minerva looked confused and a frown appeared. "What do you mean, Poppy?"  
Suddenly anxiety and worry seemed to mix on the old nurse's face. "She did not take it, Minerva."  
"She did not take wha-" Minerva stopped herself to gasp. It was true, Minerva was not keen on the idea of abortion, but Albus' words had made her reconsider, maybe something like this truly would ruin a young girl's life and she certainly did not want that for somebody she so deeply cared about. McGonagall's face showed horror "Oh, no, Poppy you don't mean-"  
"I do" Pomfrey interrupted firmly, "she's decided to give adoption a go."

Hermione sat up quickly, hoping dearly that her hair was not a mess in the presence of her favorite teacher. "Professor!"  
"Oh, Hermione, please do calm down." Minerva gave a sad smile and sat down at the edge of Hermione's bed. "I've come to see how you are fairing."  
"Of course. Fine, thank-you." Hermione replied quietly, quickly looking to Poppy who stood in the opening of the curtains. She received a reassuring nod and took a deep breath. "So you've heard, then?"  
Minerva nodded solemnly.  
"I-I just couldn't do it, Professor! I don't know why." Hermione's voice cracked as she hurried to defend herself. "Are you terribly angry with me?"  
Minerva snorted and shook her head. "Angry? Hermione why would I ever be angry?"  
"Because-" Hermione sniffled, "I'll be the picture of impurity, I'll be an utter disgrace and I'm in your house- I'll just give all of Gryffindor a terrible reputation." she explained quickly.  
"Oh, no" Minerva pulled Hermione into her arms, "do not say such things, Hermione. This is not your fault. You must know that I am actually very proud of you for doing this."  
Hermione looked up to Minerva. "I'm sorry?"  
"Hermione, it takes much courage to do what you are doing." McGonagall reassured. "You must understand that you are no less of a person because this happened to you."  
Hermione nodded, seemingly comforted by these words. These are the words she had so long for to hear.  
"Plus, Lavender Brown does a fine job of given Gryffindor a bad name without your help, I'm afraid. I'm doubtful any girl of Gryffindor will ever rival her reputation." Minerva mused aloud.  
Hermione looked dubious for only a moment before she burst into a hearty chortle and so allowed herself to laugh for the first time in weeks, in which Minerva and Poppy joined in on.

Two days later Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing, secretly, as Hermione McGonagall. She had easily and graciously accepted Minerva's request. So for a pregnant fifteen year old in a dangerous world, walking through the halls that morning she felt strangely happy that was until an all to sweet "uh-hm" stopped Hermione in her tracks.  
"It's very early, Ms. Granger, I don't suppose you could tell me why you are up and about?"  
Hermione gulped and turned to face the High Inquisitor, "I've just been released from the Hospital Wing, Professor Umbrindge. I was on my way to the common room."  
"Ah yes." Umbridge said sweetly and took a stubby step towards her, "The Hospital Wing."  
"Yes, Professor." Hermione nodded, not sure where this conversation was going.  
"And- uh- if you would be as so kind to tell me what was ailing you for so long, Ms. Granger, you've been out of classes for nearly a week."  
Hermione groaned inwardly, she definitely was not about to tell Umbridge what had really kept her. Suddenly she remembered Pomfrey's alibi, "I- I had Grindylow Pox and I was very contagious so Madam Pomfrey thought I ought to stay a while. But no need to worry I'm positively fine now." she lied very convincingly.  
Umbridge giggled although she did not look satisfied. "Oh, I was not worried. Have a nice day Ms. Granger."  
It would be a rough eight months.

_Ok, so you do think abortion is the right thing. Sorry but that is not how I planned the story to go. Anyway thanks for all your reviews especially you- __**Hey-Torch**__, it really means a lot. Sorry this did not turn out like you planned but I hope you will keep reading. Trust me, Hermione will not live happily ever after with her baby. So tell me Boy? Girl? Names? Advice? Concerns? I'm listening. Oh yea, and I also had a quote in there about love that I modified by an anonymous person. __**Like I said, I don't own any of this and I don't get paid!**__ Happy reading!_


	5. The Other Sinner

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't get paid**.

"Poppy Pomfrey."

The nurse closed her eyes and took a calming breath.  
"Delores Umbridge." She mocked the woman's sweet, high pitched voice.  
There was a silence in which both persons regarded each other in disgust. Pomfrey stood straight-backed, folded her hands together under her chest and raised her eyebrows.  
"Is there a reason you've ventured to the Hospital Wing this fine afternoon, Delores?" she questioned.

"No, Poppy. I just fancied a stroll and came to say hello." The woman in pink replied, her words were sarcastic.

The nurse gave a fake smile. "Well, I have patients to attend to so we shall make quick work of this, then. Hello there, Delores and now goodbye." Pomfrey rolled her eyes and stared down the wing, turning her back to Umbridge.

Umbridge ignored Pomfrey's voluntary rudeness. "It's wonderful there are students here today, because I've come to observe you, Poppy."

Pomfrey immediately spun on her heel and looked at Umbridge incredously. "_You've_ come to observe _me_?"

"Yes," Suddenly Umbridge had an official looking clipboard which she had already began scribbling notes onto, "I have indeed."

Poppy snorted.

"I'll be out of your way just making sure everything is done correctly but first, Poppy, I'd like to start with a tour." Umbridge stated.

Pomfrey's face flushed with anger and she shook her head disbelievingly. "A tour? For Merlin sakes, this is one bloody room, Delores!" She waved her hands in the air indicating the hospital wing. "Don't you think I have better things to do than give you a ruddy tour?". Umbridge giggled and shook her head. "Right then," Poppy strode over to Umbridge, thankful that she had a considerable height advantage over the plump woman, "If you'll look to your right there is the hospital wing and if you'll look to your left, by god, it's the hospital wing again!" she pointed with false enthusiasm.

"There is no need for that, Poppy." Umbridge said harshly. "What I really need to see is your office."

Poppy jerked backwards slightly and raised an eyebrow. "My office?"

"More specifically your student files. Show me to them." Umbridge demanded, Poppy looked at her stupidly and did not budge. "Now."

"Are you simply dim-witted or just plain mad? Do you really think I would compromise a student's confidentiality?"

"Show me those files, Pomfrey." Umbridge said in a warning tone.

"I will not! I will not show them to anybody and I most certainly will not show them to you." Poppy scoffed, glad that she kept all of those records in a place where even Albus Dumbledore could not find them.  
Suddenly, Umbridge drew her wand and had disarmed Poppy before the nurse could process what was happening.

"Granger. Tell me what it is with Granger."

"This is highly unprofessional, Delores!" Poppy scolded and stood her ground, she was prepared to face anything to protect her children. "I will not have you come into my Hospital Wing and act in this manner, now lower your wand." she said sternly.

"Why was Hermione Granger here for so long, Pomfrey?"

"As I and Minerva have told you, Ms. Granger has had a nasty bout of Grindylow pox and was unable to attend classes because she was positively ill and highly contagious! Lower your wand, Delores!"

"You're lying to me, Poppy Pomfrey!" Umbridge continued to ignore the demand and looked as if she were on the verge of a mental break-down but still had a plastered smile on her face. "Lies." she giggled. "They seem to fill the air in this school and you know who they come from? No? I think deep down you do, Pomfrey. Harry Potter himself is a lie! He and his friends are so smug with their little Potter meetings. Well not for much longer because soon I will have something on Hermione Granger and if I have something on Granger I have something on all of them!" Her voice had risen but she then lowered it to a sweet whisper, "And do you know who is going to tell me that something, Poppy Pomfrey?"

Poppy fixed her with a neutral glare, shook her head, and firmly said, "No, I'm afraid I do not."

Umbridge's nostrils flared. "Silenco!" she waved her cast the spell and took a short step towards the impassive woman in front of her. "You! Crucio!"

The trio made their way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave her best attempt at a smile to her new guardian at the Head table. She realized that smiling was not so hard again.

"I'm starving." Sated Ron, as he plopped down, immediately slopping food onto his plate.

"What's new?" Hermione asked wearily, chuckling at Harry's dumbfounded look.

"Absolutely nothing." He sighed. "So, Hermione, you've managed to spend a full week in the Hospital wing. Taking a lesson from me?" Harry asked.

She laughed. "No, not necessarily and yes I've managed a week. I don't know what you're always complaining about. Madam Pomfrey is very easy to "deal with," as you say. She and McGonagall really helped me out with the emotional part."

"Emotional part?" Ron questioned around a mouthful.

"Yes, you know, Grindylow Pox causes violent mood swings and high emotions. Pomfrey says that's why I went after you the other night, Harry." The lie sent a sharp pain through her heart and she was very sincere when she said, "By the way, I'm really sorry about that."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it, 'Mione. We're just glad you're back. I mean the D.A, instant the same without you and both Ron and I have been missing you're help with schoolwork and you know Umbridge is always-"

"PROFESSOR-PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"

Every head in the Hall snapped to a frantic boy running down the hall towards the Head Table. He small, definitely no older than a third year. The boy was wearing the Hospital Wing issued pajamas and looked as if he was running a fever. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape hurried from the platform and Dumbledore intercepted the boy. They spoke for only a moment before Snape did something no one expected Severus Snape to do and sprinted from the Hall closely followed by Dumbledore. McGonagall covered her mouth and blanched. Sprout took one of McGonagall's arms and one of the boy's and led them from the Hall. Rolanda Hooch ordered them all quiet from her position at the head table. Only then, was it that Hermione realized neither Madam Pomfrey nor Umbridge had made an appearance at lunch that day.

Hermione carefully knocked on the door. She heard what sounded like a sniffle inside and footsteps.

"Hermione-" McGonagall seemed a bit surprised at her presence as she tried to brush away the evidence that she had been crying. Hermione conjured a handkerchief and handed it to the elder witch. "Oh, thank you, dear. I'm so sorry I'm being like this. It is just that-"

Minerva suddenly found herself in Hermione's tight embrace. A strange feeling washed over her in that moment, a feeling that she would never be able to explain for the rest of her life. In that single moment Minerva McGonagall finally became a mother.

"I'm so sorry about Madam Pomfrey." Hermione whispered into her guardian's ear. "We've all just heard what happened. Will she be alright?" Hermione asked, pulling away from her guardian with wide eyes.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, Healer Smith says that she will make a full recovery."

"That's fantastic." Hermione smiled and followed Minerva to the sofa. "And what about Professor Umbridge, I hope she's going to be treated as she deserves."

"I'm afraid she will not, Hermione. Cornelius Fudge has stated that there is no proof that Professor Umbridge has done this and therefore cannot be punished." McGonagall sighed sorrowfully.

Hermione stood abruptly, "That's not fair!" she exclaimed, "How can she get away with something like this?"

Minerva shook her head. "I do not know. I simply do not understand that man's logic."

The two were silent for a while, surprised that these spaces were not the least bit awkward.

"Have you been to see her, Professor?"

"No, I haven't. Healer Smith said that she would not wake for a few hours and I should stay away. I was going to leave just before you came." Minerva admitted.

Hermione jumped up from the sofa again, "Oh my goodness, Professor! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Hermione, shhh, it's perfectly alright. I'm certainly glad that you came; you've been a great comfort to me. I would very much like it if you came along with me to St. Mungos, I'm sure Poppy would enjoy that too."

"Really, Professor? I mean I don't want to intrude or anythi-"

"Hermione Jean McGonagall I don't ever want to hear such nonsense again. You will not be intruding because we are a family now, a family who sticks together through thick and thin. You are mine now and that means you might as well be Poppy's too. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded a bit shocked at this outburst. "And you must find something more appropriate to call me than Professor! Outside of school I am much more than just you're Professor!" Minerva added sounding a bit exasperated before she fell back onto the sofa her hands covering her face. Her shoulders shook and Hermione made her way cautiously to sit beside her.

What would she call Minerva McGonagall, Professor McGonagall? The only thing that she had wished she could for a long while. "Mum" she placed a calming hand on her mother's back and for one sickly moment Hermione was sure that Minerva would not stop crying, before the whole room filled with a laugh that Hermione had heard only once before.

"Merlin!" Minerva choked when she caught her breath. "I do believe that is the best word I've ever heard!" she pulled Hermione into a tight embrace, still chuckling "And I do believe you have one mad old mother!"

Minerva received laughter in agreement.

"So, Poppy, how do you feel?"

Pomfrey rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I feel a bit weak and just a tad off is all." she huffed at the young healer who was looking over her vitals, "Oh, now, don't you go giving me that look young lady! I invented it before you were even born for Merlin's sake!"

Minerva lightly swatted at her arm and looked apologetically to the woman. "We're truly sorry about her, Healer-Rory, was it?"

The young healer tried to hide a smile. "No need, I've had much worse than Ms. Pomfrey here. Some people never change. You're just the same now as you were when I was at Hogwarts. I remember very clearly. I'll be back in an hour, Ms. Pomfrey." She said and left.

Poppy made a face. "Did that girl go to Hogwarts?"

Minerva shrugged and mocked Poppy's expression. "I don't remember. She look's familiar."

"Merlin, I feel bad now." Poppy tried to keep the laugh from her voice "What was her name? Rory, eh?"

"Can't remember them all, Poppy." Minerva reminded her, "but I'm sure you'll always remember the ones who sent you these." She gestured to all the flowers that littered the room.

"Of course I will. They're so sweet." Poppy smiled warmly, touched at how Hogwarts students had been concerned for her health. "I especially liked these." She pointed to the vase of Poppies the nearest to her bed.

Hermione blushed profusely. Harry, Ron and she had sent the nurse those. "It was silly, Madam Pomfrey. We thought you might like a laugh."

Poppy chuckled. "I certainly did, dear, thank you." she suddenly became serious. "Hermione, I want you to be careful around Professor Umbridge, alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Minerva sensed Poppy wanted to talk alone. "Hermione, I want you to floo back to Hogwarts and get back for dinner, remember you've got someone else to think about now." Minerva said.

"Alright. I hope you're feeling better soon, Madam Pomfrey. I'll see you later, Mum" with that Hermione left.

Minerva gave her friend a hard look. "What did she want from you, Poppy?"

"To put it in her words "something on Granger"' Poppy said, "If she finds out that child will be out of that school in a heartbeat. I did not tell her anything."

Minerva looked at her friend in disbelief, "You did not reveal _anything_, Poppy?" she shook her head, "Even when you were being tortured?"

"You underestimate my love for those children, for that child. Delores Umbridge is still a fool, is still a cow, and is still clueless."

WHAT DO YOU THINK! I love this chapter, do you? I love where Minerva and Hermione's relationship is going! Do you? **Please review** sorry for the long update time; school started... anyways please review. **I don't own anything, I don't get paid**. I hope you like Poppy and Minerva in this chapter as much as I did!


	6. The Secret

**Don't own anything, don't get paid.**  
_Father,_  
_This letter is hard for me to write as it should be hard for you to read. I just want you to know that I do not blame you for what has happened; in fact I can't help but feel that some of the fault is mine. I was a fool, as were the doctors, and we should have all recognized that you were still not well. I hope that you will agree to let me come see you soon; there is something urgent I must tell you._  
_Until next time,_  
_Hermione_

She sighed, folded the letter into the envelope and coaxed it into the owl's talons.  
"Go on." she whispered, really she was unsure if she wanted to talk to her father. But things had changed, it was early March and Umbrige was in Dumbledore was out, not without controversy of course, but still. The owls yellow eye's pierced her brown ones. "Go on!" she said with more force and the owl fluttered its wings and flew off into the grey, gloomy, sky.

* * *

Minerva looked up from the Daily Prophet as a sickly looking Hermione entered her quarters. "Are you ill?" She stood in concern but was given a reassuring shake of the head and sat back down, watching as the girl strode across the room and plopped down beside her.

"No," Hermione laid and arm across her stomach and sulked, "But I feel as if I might be very soon."

Minerva quirked an eyebrow and tossed the newspaper lightly onto the coffee table. "What's troubling you so?"

Hermione took a deep breath and avoided eye contact for only a moment before answering, "I've written to my father."  
McGonagall seemed to soak in this confession before her eyes went wide with shock.

"You did what?"

"I wrote a letter to my father." She repeated slowly, "To ask if I could speak to him face to face."

The elder witch blanched at this. She cleared her throat uncomfortably while she tried to regain her composure, then she nodded shortly. "Hermione, I think it's time that we talked about something-" Minerva took Hermione's hands in her own scooting a bit closer.

"Alright." The girl looked suspicious but stayed quiet.

Minerva drew in a deep breath and then opened her mouth to say something but bit her lip and then closed it again. "I haven't been completely-" she stopped again, "I think-" another pause "-I think it's time that we start considering the adoptive parents for the baby."

Hermione's shoulders sunk with relief. "Oh- well yes." she breathed.

The two sat in a strained silence for a moment.

"Right, then." Hermione said and quickly stood. She had the feeling that her guardian was sheltering a secret. "I have D- I mean I promised Harry and Ron I would meet up with them." she moved to the door giving Minerva one more long hard look before stepping through it.

* * *

"Wrackspurt wranglers?" Minerva repeated unbelievingly. The couple in front of her nodded enthusiastically and looked as if they were going to elaborate further but she stopped them. "That will be all. We'll be sure to keep in touch."

The couple shook all of their hands and Minerva showed them to the floo.

It had been a long day as Hermione, Poppy, and Minerva had occupied the McGonagall's Manor's study for the past four hours in order to find the couple that they would trust to adopt Hermione's child. Minerva returned, shutting the door soundly behind her. She lent against it and closed her eyes.

"They weren't _that _bad." Hermione offered. Minerva huffed and Poppy laid a hand over her eyes.

"They weren't that bad." Minerva rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Ha- let's see what we had today- oh yes! There was the Woman who was older than I am the previous death eaters, the couple with twelve children and the Wrackspurt wranglers. They were all simply mad!"

"I have to agree, Hermione." Poppy chimed in. "Is there not one normal family in this world?"

"Possibly not in the Wizarding world. Maybe we should consider muggles. I mean the baby might not even be magical."

"That's true. But I don't think it would be a very comfortable situation for you, the baby, or them." Minerva stepped away from the door. She flicked her wand and the tea tray cleared and the tins refilled with fresh biscuits. "Alright, let's get ready, there's one more couple."

* * *

Luther and Estella Galloway had been married for eight years, four months, and ten days. The couple met at Hogwarts as peer Hufflepuffs and then rekindled romance when they met again as colleagues at a book shop that they later owned. As soon as they were married they wanted children and had tried for three years before Estella had fallen pregnant. She gave birth to a stillborn little girl they had named, Gabriella. In their fifth year of marriage Estella found out that she was pregnant again. The birth of their son, Galen, was a blessing but had left Estella unable to bear children anymore and so the Galloway's, as it had been decided in a matter of minutes, would be welcoming another child into their family.

* * *

"I can't believe that she did this." Harry shook his head and played with his toast. "Now I've gotten Dumbledore sacked, you all detention, and it's all for nothing."

"No, Harry it's not all for nothing." Hermione said rather forcefully.

"Yeah, mate, we've learned loads and none of us are worried about detention." Ron even was playing with his breakfast. None of the D.A. members could believe it- Cho had sold them out.

Harry sighed in defeat again and pointed up. "The post is here."

Immediately, Hermione recognized the owl she had used to send a letter to her father a month ago. She felt her body tingle with excitement but reminded herself not to get her hopes up; it had been, after all, a month since she had sent it. She wasn't even sure if he was sane enough to read it. The owl drew closer and finally came upon her dropping an envelope in her lap.

"Who's it from?"

"My father." She made sure to hide the "Marvin's Institute for the Mentally Insane" that was written on the front as she tried to open it. As her eyes moved down the page her breathing hitched until it came to a stop and finally a gasp. Hermione looked to Harry then to Ron and then back to Harry as she tried to maintain her composure. She picked up her bag and clutched the letter tightly in her hand as she did.

Minerva watched, solemnly as Hermione hurried from the Great Hall. "She's found out, Poppy." she whispered to her friend.

* * *

Hermione wept on one of the sofa's in the common room. She heard the portrait open and people walk in.

"Go away!" she cried "Please."

"It's just Ron and I."

"I don't care! I said go away!" She yelled and her shoulders shook harder.

Harry moved to sit beside her on the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder. She hopped up and shrieked, "Stop! Just stop it!"

"Hermione-"

"My father is dead!" she shrieked waving the now crumpled letter in her shaking hands. "He has been for nearly two months! He hung himself by his bed sheets! He's dead!" her voice cracked as she sobbed.

Ron and Harry stared in shock.

"Does that surprise you, Harry?" She asked venomously "You were right all along! My father was a mental bastard after all!"

"Why-"

"Because I'm pregnant, Harry!" she picked up a candlestick from a table near the sofa and threw it forcefully against the wall. "Yes, I'm pregnant with my father's child! I have been for the past four months!" Hermione stopped yelling just long enough to watch McGonagall step trough the portrait. Her face flushed with fury, "And _you_!" she pointed to the elder woman and waved the letter furiously again. "This says you knew all along and you didn't tell me."

Minerva closed your eyes. "That is correct, Hermione, I did know that your father had died and I tried to tell you multiple times but I did not ever find an appropriate opportunity."

"And you think finding out from a bloody letter now is?" she spit. "I missed my own father's funeral!" Hermione fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Minerva shook her head and fought back tears, "I know that I was wrong but I did it for your health!"

Harry and Ron, still utterly confused, shared a look before Harry bent down beside Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to fight him for a moment but he was much stronger than her and she felt strangely weak so she sobbed into his chest. After a while Hermione's sobs slowed.

"Harry?" she sniffled and looked down to the floor and then back up, "I'm bleeding."

She heard her guardian gasp and felt movement towards her, "Mr. Weasley fetch Madam Pomfrey- quickly."

* * *

_Drama, I know! Tell me what you think! And I was pretty disappointed in the lack of response for my last chapter so I hope this gets a better one!** Tell me what you think! I'm not sure where to go with this still!** I realize that some of the timing is off, whatevs. Okay so like I said __**I don't own anything**__. __**Review if you can**__. Thanks!_


	7. I'm doing this because

**I don't own anything, don't get paid.**

It had been hours and there had been no word, not even from Poppy who had accompanied the healers at St. Mungos to the most available place they could take an unconscious Hermione.

"Is she dead?"

Minerva could not help her thoughts from wondering to this one question as she paced down the sterile smelling hall. It was possible, she reasoned, there had been so much blood.

"Is she _dead_?"

Movement down the hall caught her attention and she turned a sharp eye to the weary healer that strode towards them.

Mr. and Mrs. Galloway clutched to each other tightly as they stood, awaiting the grimed face woman to address them. While Minerva stopped her pacing and held her breath.

The healer rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat before she spoke. "Stress causes complications in any pregnancy and especially those of these circumstances." She cast a tired eye over the three and continued, "I'm afraid that-" Estella's breathing hitched, "that it was a close call, on both their parts, but we've managed to save Miss. McGonagall and the baby."

All three cried in relief.

"Mr. and Mrs. Galloway, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit to see her." The healer informed the couple, "Ms. McGonagall, Poppy is with her now, but she's just waking up. Would you like to go back?"

The elder witch nodded eagerly, casting the Galloway's a sympathetic look. As Minerva was lead down the hall, she could not help that her eyes wondered to the observation windows that lined the halls. First there was a very old, unconscious, man who's family, or who she supposed to be his family, was solemnly gathered around. Then there was woman who looked deathly ill, holding a tearful man's hand tightly as she signed papers carefully. Finally there was a weeping woman, who clutched a still blue bundle to her chest. The man at her bedside covered his eyes and bent his head after he watched the nurse at the door hang a white flower where all could see.

She could not draw her eyes away from the dreadful scene. "This is where people come to die." Minerva stated plainly.

The healer stopped and whirled around. She noticed what Minerva was looking at and flicked her wand so that a shade fell quietly over that couples window. "No," she said, "they come here to live. It just so happens that the people who do end up in this ward are already close to death."

Minerva felt the sting of tears again and her heart beating faster. "How close?" she whispered, her voice cracking uncharacteristically. No longer was she talking about the people she had just seen.

The healer sighed and shook her head; she knew exactly what McGonagall was talking about. "I'm afraid, _very_ close, Ms. McGonagall." she began walking again pausing at the door that read 1256. "Very close." she repeated quietly. "Hermione's in there. Take all the time you need." the woman gave one grimace and strode back down that lobby hallway.

While Minerva took a moment to catch her breath she started to her the mumble of conversation on the other side of the door. She moved closer to its cold surface so that she could just make out the words.

It was Poppy, "Hermione, dear, you must not allow yourself to get so upset in future situations. As you can see it is not good for anyone's health." There was no answer, Poppy sighed but continued, "It's going to be fine, dear. Everything is alright."

At this Minerva heard a dark murmur.

"What was that?"

"I said, you should have let it die." Hermione's words ended in a sob that grew louder, "You should have let me die!"

At this Minerva quickly opened the door and stepped in the dark room.

"You should have let it die" She whispered darkly staring at the white wall facing her. "You should have-" Hermione's voice caught and her eyes began to sting with tears. "You should have let me die."

"Please-" she shook her head and murmured as she sat down beside her daughter on the hospital bed. "Please do not say such things."

"Why should I not?" Hermione spoke forcefully, "I want this all to end. I want this to be over with!"

"Hermione." Minerva said so sharply that the girl jumped and was forced to look at the elder witch. "It will certainly never be over with, not even if you had decided to rid of the baby. You've had a terrible thing happen to you, and unfortunately you cannot change that." Minerva took one of Hermione's hands, "You need- we need to learn to carry on and accept the facts."

"But- but I'm pregnant!" Hermione seemed set on focusing on the bad.

"And that was your decision-" Minerva shook her head at her wrongly chosen words, "No, not your decision to get pregnant but your decision to carry the child. Now that you have done that you have involved two more people, who care for your well being. You are carrying their child as well as yours and so now you have a duty to fulfill to them."

Hermione looked as if she had more to say but decided against it. She shifted and so that she could lay her head on her guardians lap. "You're right."

"Hermione?" It was Minerva's turn to tear up. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "He's probably better off dead, anyway"

Hermione sat up in her bed, unsure if her terrible nightmare or the strange flutter under her rib cage had awoken her. The strange flutters, which she knew was the baby's kick, had been happening more frequently and although they were strange she found them somehow sweet.  
Estella had told her how lovely it was to feel but of course Hermione had not believed her until it actually happened.  
It was her first night back from a long stay at St. Mungo's and although her bed in the Gryffindor tower was much more comfortable than her bed at St. Mungos she could not stay asleep.  
Carefully she tiptoed down to the common room yearning for the comfort of the roaring fire.

"Hermione?"

She jumped slightly when she noticed her friend sitting on the sofa, but then relaxed and moved to sit beside him.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she asked folding her legs under her so that she sat crissed crossed.

"You've been keeping me awake." Harry looked at her. Even through the shadowy darkness she could see the pain in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He had wanted to know badly.

Hermione sighed and broke his gaze. "It's not the baby- I- It's hard for me to explain, Harry. Do you think I'm wrong?"

He shook his head. "I suppose not, it's just that you're in even more danger than ever."

"And so are you." She replied curtly. "All of us are. Plus, it will be over in a few months. You've met Luther and Estella."

"Will it really ever be over, Hermione? Sure, Mr. and Mrs. Galloway are great and all and I'm happy for them but I'm scared for you. Will you ever be the same?"

Hermione bowed her head. "I'm sure I won't, but that is not the most horrible thing that has happened."

"Of course not." Harry sympathized and rubbed his eyes. They were quiet for a while before he severed the silence with what sounded of a desperate cry, "Just try and explain, please!"

"Harry-" she stopped, gasped, grabbed his hand and rested it on her slightly rounded stomach.

His eyes widened in shock as he felt a little jolt from within on the palm of his hand. "Was that-?"

"Yes." She breathed, "Look Harry, I'm obviously not doing this for me. I'm not even sure I'm doing this for the Galloway's." Hermione shook her head and released Harry's hand. "I'm doing this for the baby because he or she deserves a chance and I'm the only one who can give him of her that. Don't you see?"

Harry furrowed his brow but leaned closer. "I do." He moved inwardly slowly.

She followed suit, "Good" she whispered and did not object when his soft lips met hers.

"Given her current physical state, It is most regrettable that I inform you that you that Ms. McGonagall will no longer be able to attend Hogwarts."

Minerva took off her glasses, set them on her desk and looked to Delores Umbridge with a rather venomous glare. "Excuse me?" she prompted.

"I was not raised to tolerate such immature behavior such as teenage pregnancies." She replied curtly with a sour expression on her face, "And I certainly was not raised to tolerate blatant lying either, Minerva."

"Well, Delores, Usually I would not feel obligated to lie but I find you an utterly ridiculous creature."

"Creature?" Umbrige scoffed, "Well I certainly am a ridiculous amount more significant than you, Minerva and my word is law around here now. No, you won't go running off to Dumbledore this time. The poor coward's in hiding." She mocked sympathy.

Minerva slapped her palms hard on her desk and stood, towering over the stubby woman, fury burning in her eyes. "How dare you say such a thing?" She spit, "I_ never_-"

But before McGonagall could processes what was happening or even drawl her wand Umbridge had sent four stunning spells directly through her chest. She laid losing consciousness when she heard a sweet whisper from above her.

"Who's taller now?"

Hey I'm back and I hope you all haven't abandoned me. So, what do you think? Are you people glad she didn't miscarry? I realize Minerva getting stunned is different but that's how I wanted to write it. Unfortunately I don't know when the next update will be, I'm rather busy. As I said I don't own anything and I don't get paid. **I will be putting a poll up on my page to vote for a boy or a girl but of course I'll have the final say, it would be truly helpful if you voted**. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
